


What Did You Get For Me?

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What did you get for me? You went away for ages,” Conrad pouted. Gwendal returned the hug. “Did you miss me?” he asked nonchalantly. “Of course,” the little boy answered firmly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did You Get For Me?

_Title : What Did You Get For Me?_

_Characters : Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter_

_Genre : Family_

_Summary : “What did you get for me? You went away for ages,” Conrad pouted. Gwendal returned the hug. “Did you miss me?” he asked nonchalantly. “Of course,” the little boy answered firmly._

_Disclaimer : Kyou Kara Maou isn’t mine._

_.-.-._

                Gwendal purposely strolled down the hall leading to Conrad’s study. At this time his little brother was still studying with Gunter. It’s nice to have the von Christ heir in the Blood Pledge Castle. Gunter could be a friend for him, and sometimes when Gwendal should be away, Gunter didn’t mind to look after Conrad. Gwendal almost smiled thinking he had a best friend (and a babysitter too) living in the same castle.

                He knocked the door, which was instantly opened by a small boy with brown hair and eyes. “Big brother!” Conrad cried excitedly.

                “Hello, Conrad,” Gwendal greeted. He looked up at a young boy behind Conrad. “Good evening, Gunter.”

                “Evening. I thought you’d be home tomorrow,” Gunter replied. He opened the door wider to let his friend in.

                “I finished the errand in von Voltaire’s land, so I decided to go back home soon,” Gwendal grunted. He knew he should regard his own castle as a home, but for him a home was where his mother and brother were. He gave a small package to Gunter. “Here, the cakes you asked for. Specially baked by my former nanny.”

                Gunter beamed. He quickly snatched the package and brought it to the table.

                Conrad waited until Gunter was a couple of feet away before he jumped and hugged his older brother. Gwendal was caught off guard he almost toppled down. “What did you get for me?”

                Gwendal stuttered incoherently. Sweet Shinou, he had forgotten to bring Conrad something! He didn’t have the heart to tell his brother that. He felt guilty seeing Conrad looked at him with his big brown eyes shining with hope. He should have known Conrad would expect him to give him a memento. He had only remembered what Gunter had asked.

                “Gwendal brought us cakes. For you and for me,” Gunter interjected.

                Gwendal exchanged a look with his friend. He was glad Gunter helped him. He exhaled in relief. Gunter shook his head, exasperated knowing his friend forgot about his little brother.

                “You don’t mind sharing, do you?” Gunter asked.

                “Alright,” Conrad answered cheerfully.

                Gwendal was relieved. It wasn’t hard to please Conrad, something that he was truly thankful.

                “You went away for ages,” Conrad pouted. He wound his arms around Gwendal’s waist.

                Gwendal returned the hug. “Did you miss me?” he asked nonchalantly.

                “Of course,” the little boy answered firmly.

                Gwendal pretended he didn’t look happy, even when Gunter shot him a small smile. But he bent down a bit and kissed the top of his brother’s head. Conrad unwound his arms and reached out Gwendal’s shoulders, which was a difficult task since he’s still very short and Gwendal was very tall. Gwendal decided to be helpful.

                Gunter eyed those two brothers with fondness, especially when Conrad kissed his brother’s cheeks. Both older boys dearly loved Conrad. It didn’t matter that Conrad was half-human and half-demon, that his father was a human and the boy didn’t bear ‘von’ in his name. A sweet child like him deserved better treatment. Gunter still despised humans in general, but for Conrad, he made an exception. He knew Gwendal did too.

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
